Fury
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione tells the truth. Part 9 to 'Someone To Turn To'.


**Part 9 to 'Someone To Turn To'**

**I do NOT own the characters.**

* * *

Ron, Harry and the rest of the guys gazed at Hermione after Madame Pomfrey revealed her pregnancy. Hermione looked at Ginny for an answer but…not even Ginny can cover for her now.

"Hermione?" Harry said slowly. Hermione gulped. It was bad enough that Madame Pomfrey announced her secret but….now Ron thinks he's the father. This was gonna need some explanation. "Hermione…are you….?" Harry asked now with kind eyes. Hermione looked at Ginny and then at Ron.

"Take me to my dorm, Ginny. Harry, please go to Dumbledore and inform him of Malfoys actions." Hermione said slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulders. She just needed to talk to Ginny first and she tried to postpone the truth as long as she could. She needed to get her head together.

"Ill-Ill go with you." Ron offered trying to be polite now.

"No, Ron. No…I'm fine." Hermione said in kind of a hissing tone. Ron backed off and watched as Ginny helped Hermione back to her dorm.

"What about Malfoy?" Ginny asked about her roommate. She looked at Hermione and saw that she was in tears.

"He knows better than to show his face." Hermione cried. Ginny helped her all the way up to her room and sat Hermione on the bed. Hermione buried her face in her hands and just cried. She didn't want anyone to find out like this and she was in yet another bind. "I don't know what to do!" Hermione weeped more. She was in a deep hole. Madame Pomfrey didn't know better but…still. She announced it to most of the guys from Gryffindor.

"Hermione, what did Madame Pomfrey mean when she said 'Congratulations Mr. Weasley'?" Ginny asked with hands on her hips. Hermione sniffed and looked up at Ginny.

"She had asked me who the father was and I told her that it was Ron. I didn't want anyone to know." she cried. It was too late now. Everyone now knows that she was with child…but they all think Ron is the father. Hermione rested on her side crying. Ginny was in her room while packing the rest of Hermione's things. She knew that Hermione just already wanted to get the heck away from school by now. Hermione thought that her last day would go smooth but it all just smashed into pieces. Kind of like the black cherry on a horrible year. Ginny put all of Hermione's luggage and belongings near her door.

"I left an outfit out for you to change in. I know you want to be comfortable." Ginny softly told her. Hermione got up and reached for a Kleenex and looked at Ginny.

"Thank you Ginny…for everything. You've been my best friend." she said and Ginny was about to cry and she went over and hugged Hermione.

"You are my best friend, Hermione. I'd do anything for you." Ginny said holding her while Hermione cried on her shoulder. She cupped Hermione's face smiling at her and they both let out a small giggle for comfort. "I know you're gonna be happy with the baby. Its may seem really unpleasant now but…I _do _see you very joyful." Ginny said looking into Hermione's eyes. Hermione nodded and she tried to be optimistic.

"Ok." Hermione said getting up to change. Before she can do that, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hermione?" Harry asked entering her room. Hermione's heart beated fast and she groaned. Now she had to face them. "Hermione, what's going on? I feel like you are leaving us in the dark." Harry said sitting next to Hermione holding her. Hermione couldn't help but hug him back because it was hard keeping this from Harry. She never kept anything from him. "You're pregnant?" Harry asked with his puppy eyes. Hermione just hesitated to answer. There's no use lying anymore. Madame Pomfrey said it so that everyone can hear it clear so no more beating around the bush. Hermione sighed and nodded yes. Ron looked at Hermione wide eyed from the door. This was the hard part. She didn't even notice him there.

"Hermione…why didn't you tell me?" Ron said in a delicate tone kneeling in front of Hermione. Hermione looked at him with a pitiful look in her eyes. "I'm ok with this. You didn't need to keep it from me." He said now hugging her. Hermione was sobbing so much inside. It was the first time in a long time they came this close and it was perfect. Well…not perfect. Ron just held her like he never held her. So close and tight yet so gentle. She could tell he missed her so much.

"Ron…" Hermione started and he just cut her off.

"These past weeks have been dreadful for me. I don't need Lavender. I love _you _Hermione. I always have." Ron said kissing her hand. Tears fell down Hermione's cheek. She can lie and say he was the father but that would be wrong. He just said he loved her and that's what she wanted to hear.

"Ron?" Hermione tried to intervene again but he went on and on.

"Don't worry. Ill-Ill get a job working with Fred and George. How far along are you?…touches her stomach…Are you well? Do you need anything? I _do _want to-"

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted out and everyone flinched at the shrillness of her voice. Ron looked up at her astonished to why she was yelling. Hermione couldn't say it. She just masked her face in her hands again and sobbed more than ever now.

"Hermione, its ok." Ron said with a wry chuckle comforting her. "We're-we're gonna be ok." Ron said stroking her hair but Hermione lightly pushed his hand away.

"No, we're not…" Hermione trembled. Ron gave a confused look. He looked at everyone for an answer. He shot his sister a look and Ginny just looked away not bearing to look in her brothers eyes when Hermione would give him the news.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked with a hand on the small of her back. Hermione looked up at Harry and then at Ron.

"Ron…" Hermione cried looking at him. It was now or never. "You…your not…." Hermione started but she choked on her words. Ron already knew. He shook his head in denial. It was just those words that gave him the answer.

"Of course I am Hermione. I have to be because…it was always you and me forever." he said holding her hand. Hermione looked down at it and she pulled her hand away.

"No, Ronald." she said sniffing. Ron looked at her with grief in his eyes and he clenched his jaw and he slowly scooted back and sat against the wall with his arms hanging on his knees. The room fell silent for a bit. If it wasn't Ron then there was one other person…Malfoy. It just took everyone a while for it to sink into their minds because they were all in denial. Hermione rubbed her eyes and her red nose. She knew she got back at Ron to the max now but…she never intended to hurt him like _this._ This was just horrible. She didn't do this to get back at him now but that's what he would think of course. She thought sleeping with Malfoy would enough but never in a hundred years did she expect a baby with him. Hermione's heart broke when Ron confessed his love for her instead of Lavender. How could he love her now though? Harry continued to rub Hermione's back for comfort but she preferred if no one touched her or talked to her. Hermione got up and grabbed her change of clothes and was slowly on her way to her bathroom.

"So its Malfoy…huh?" she heard Ron from the floor sucking on his lip in fury. Hermione stopped and just paused. Harry looked up at her and she slowly nodded. It was then that Ron rapidly pushed himself up from the floor and he grabbed Hermione's alarm clock and chucked it across the room making it break into pieces.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled out as he went on a berserk rampage frenzy. He threw everything off Hermione desk and Ginny desprately tried to calm her brother.

"Why?! Why?! Is this what I get for a fucking mistake I did?! I confessed my love for you and this is what I get?!" Ron yelled out throwing her pillow across the room as the feathers flew everywhere. There was banging and crashing in her room as a crying Ginny tried to stop him numerous times. Hermione just sobbed from seeing Ron like this. He was never in his life this furious.

"Ron! Chill out!" Harry yelled shielding a frightened, sobbing Hermione behind him.

"Its not ok! This is total fucking bullshit!" he yelled flipping her mattress knocking over her nightstand and tipping over her whole bed. Hermione just cried into the wall.

"Ron!" Harry stepped up to him and punched him in the face. "Get a fucking grip, mate! Its not her fault!" Harry yelled as Ron fell to the ground with a bleeding nose. Ron wiped his nose with his thumb and his face was just red from anger. Hermione was whimpering in the corner after everything stopped. Ron got up and he pushed Harry out of the way and went up to Hermione.

"I hope you are fucking happy now. You just fucking ruined your life and I'm not gonna be here to enjoy it." he hissed in her ear. Harry was about to go up to him again but he pushed Harry out of the way making him trip on an object and fall and he slammed the door shut making the portraits in her room fall. Hermione slid down the wall and just bawled. She couldn't believe what Ron just said to her. It was the most horrible thing ever. It just broke her heart completely.

"Hermione." Ginny cried crawling to Hermione and sitting down with her in her arms. This really did top off most horrible day of her life. She was just more than ready to go home.

- - -

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" Ginny asked Hermione rubbing her arm up and down.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. She was at the train station in her hometown now and everyone got off the train. After a few hours on the train, she calmed down a bit. She was saying goodbyes to her friends. She wasn't sure if she was gonna see them again. Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Ron walking off the train with Lavender with his hand around her hip. Of course it did break Hermione's heart but it didn't come as a surprise. Harry looked back at what Hermione was looking at and she saw Ron introducing Lavender to his parents.

"Hermione…" Harry said softly.

"Its fine. I just…I just want him to be happy now." Hermione said in a miserable tone. Harry put both of his arms on her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"I will never see him happy…like the way he was with _you_." Harry said and Hermione's eyes glazed over. She gave Harry a smile and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you." Hermione said hugging him tight.

"No, you're not…because your gonna see me or write to me all the time." he said and she nodded. She then turned to Ginny and hugged her.

"Thank you for everything." Hermione cried.

"Oh, I'm not done. I intend to make Lavenders stay an unpleasant one from hell. I'm sure my brothers will help. They don't like her either." Ginny said and Hermione let out a small laughter. That brought a smile to her face.

"Ok, I guess Ill see you guys around." Hermione said and they both went into a group hug. Harry kissed the side of Hermione's head and she could tell he tried to restrain his tears.

"You take care of that baby. We'll be here for you." Harry said and Hermione smiled. They gave each other all one last look and they parted ways. This was gonna be a turning point in Hermione's life now. She was gonna try and make this a good life for the sakes of her baby. Today was the day to start fresh…

**I might make chapters instead of different stories now. Let me know what you prefer :)**


End file.
